Aces
Ace lists are below, don't say we didn't warn you. sights up Segular the Wall, the first Ace in the series.]] Aces are elite units who often drop unique Imperial weapons (typically short-ranged and inaccurate but more powerful than the player's weapons of similar level), high-end vehicle parts, or plans to make improved weapons. They are visually distinct (usually slightly modified enemy Leaders) and are much more difficult to take down, usually having boosted health coupled with high evasion ratings if they are infantry. It is common for Aces to also be Leaders, but they do not have to be. One practice commonly used to take down infantry Aces is "turning" them: this involves having one soldier run past them so they will turn around while delivering Interception fire, then having another soldier approach them from behind to deliver a killing blow. It is vital to approach them from their rear arc and making sure "surprise attack" is displayed before firing, as if this is not done they will use their normal evasion chance. Valkyria Chronicles Aces Storyline Reports Expert Skirmishes Selvaria's Mission: Behind her Blue Flame DLC Challenges of the Edy Detachment DLC Valkyria Chronicles 2 Aces Aces in this game will drop a specific weapon or vehicle part plan the first time they are defeated, then either one of two possible weapons or R&D materials subsequent times. Aces noted with " appears in DLC missions. 'Gallian Revolutionary Army Aces' 'Lanseal Aces' Valkyria Chronicles 3 Aces(Work in Progress')' Notes # Most names are derived from the VC3 Fan Translation # Match plans with both their Japanese names, the equipment they unlock, and the aces that drop them. # Some aces may be located in either one of two map areas -- write down any ace locations not listed here. # Dropped weapons should be linked to their sections on their respective weapon type (for example - ZMXKar gets liked to ZM-Kar section on VC3 Rifles # Many ace names, missions, and weapons aren't fully translated. If possible, please either copy down the info linked in the right column, along with a rough guess at the ace's name. Chapter 1 Aces Chapter 2 Aces Chapter 3 Aces Chapter 4 Aces Chapter 5 Aces Chapter 6 Aces Chapter 7 Aces ''' '''Chapter 8 Aces Chapter 9 Aces Chapter 10 Aces Chapter 11 Aces ''' '''Chapter 12 Aces Chapter 13 Aces Chapter 14 Aces Chapter 15 Aces Chapter 16 Aces Chapter 17 Aces Chapter 18 Aces 'Chapter 19 Aces' Chapter 20 Aces Fragment Aces Hard Mission Aces DLC Aces Extra Mission Aces (Divided by Map) Ghirlandaio ''' '''Naggiar Village Snow Range/Diebal Mountains Anthold Harbor Mountain Ragnite Mines Great Plains Aqueduct *Junior Officer George (シオルグ下級将校) *Zookie the Scholar (秀才ズッキー) *Holy Opportunity (好機のホリー) *Tavyse the Beast (強獣タバイスラー) *Noda the Horse (じゃじゃ馬ノーダ) *The Flawless Tyler (無傷のタイラー) 'Calamity Raven Aces' *Rascal the Ambush (伏兵ラサカー)(Is this Rasaka from chapter 3? 'Gallian Aces' *Key the Fraud (イカサマのケイ) (is this Kay from Chapter 17?) Valkyria Chronicles 4 Aces All Aces in this game are Imperial soldiers, though Secret Agent Saki appears to be an undercover agent actually employed by some country in the Far East. Something of note is that several Aces encountered throughout carry modified weapons with adjusted stats compared to their standard Imperial-only counterparts. The stats of the weapon they unlock do not necessarily match the one they use: indeed, some such as Cova the Peacock do not even unlock the same type of weapon they use (in his case he uses a VB GW 2 general-purpose Mortar but unlocks a VB GW 2B(e) anti-tank Mortar). There is also a pseudo-Ace, Major Burke, who commands a Heavy Imperial Tank which uses his name as the unit name, but he is not counted as an Ace kill and does not have an item drop. DLC weapons are not required to earn the "Excellence in Armament" Medal. The DLCs "A United Front With Squad 7," "The Two Valkyria" and "Edy's Advanced Ops" do not contain Aces. Storyline Squad Stories The Squad Stories The Price of Skill, Mischief Makers, All the Single Ladies, Girl in the Iron Mask and A Chivalrous Heart do not contain Aces. Normal Skirmish Normal Skirmish 1 (Milt Outskirts) does not contain an Ace. Hard Skirmish Squad E, To the Beach! DLC A Captainless Squad DLC Expert Skirmish DLC Trivia * Almost all known Aces are male, in line with the Empire's stance on non-Valkyria women serving in combat roles. The only two cases of Imperial Aces likely to be female are Nora the Tigress, a Lancer in the first game, and Ette of the Icefield, a tank Ace from ''Valkyria Chronicles 4''. *There is also one GRA Ace likely to be female, Cindy Squall/Tempest/Galeforce/Windstorm, a recurring Ace in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Category:Aces Category:VC1 Aces Category:VC2 Aces Category:VC3 Aces Category:Antagonists Category:Gameplay Category:VC4 Aces